


a vision in nature

by EllaYuki



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy AU, Fluff, Gen, Victor is Human, Young Victor is a Faun, Yuuri and Yuri are Fairies, based on official art, short & cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaYuki/pseuds/EllaYuki
Summary: yuuri and yuri stumble across the human prince and the faun skating and having fun





	a vision in nature

**Author's Note:**

> based on that one 'a midsummer night's dream' official art, only i don’t remember a damn thing about 'a midsummer night’s dream' so this came out instead

they’re a vision, breathtaking and dream-like, and nothing like yuuri has ever seen before.

the graceful human prince with his crown of flowers atop his silver hair, and his shirt reminding yuuri of his own wings, only more elegant, and the faun that has taken the prince’s appearance, only looking younger, his hair longer, shirtless and fair as the fey folk themselves.

they’re dancing, twirling atop the western lake that is, for some reason, frozen solid despite the heat of summer. the forest around them is lush, yes, but it seems even more full of color and brimming with more life than usual, and the whole thing looks like something out of the tales his mother would sometimes tell him when he was younger.

the human prince is laughing, the sound like bubbling stream, and he’s spinning in place, hands extended towards the skies, while the faun weaves lazy circles around him, smile like the glow of the moon on his face.

they’re beautiful.

by his side, young yuri seems as entranced as he is by the sight, and yuuri wonders if he, like yuuri himself, wonders if he’d ever be as graceful, as enchanting, as the two dancing figures. 

neither of them even notice when they’d stepped out of their hiding spot (not that they were actually hiding), and by the time they do, they’ve already been noticed by the subjects of their undivided attention.

‘look what cuties we have here,’ the prince says, voice silky smooth, and yuuri freezes in place, having been caught staring. the faun joins the prince, looking curiously at the two little fairies.

‘oh,’ he says, and yuuri thinks he sounds like bells. ‘two adorable little fairies. want to join us?’

yuri steps behind yuuri, just a bit, gripping onto yuuri’s shirt. yuuri looks at them, then at yuri, then at the frozen lake, and then back at them.

'umm…’ he starts, not sure what to say. it looked like fun, the way the prince and the faun had danced on the ice, but he’s never done anything like that before, and he doesn’t want to embarrass himself in front of them. 

he looks at yuri again, and the younger fairy meets his eyes, clearly wanting to join in on the fun, but not wanting to do so by himself.

and, well, yuuri has to admit, he wants it, too.

so taking a deep breath, he takes yuri’s hand in his, and steps forward, towards the edge of the ice.

'what are your names?’ the faun asks, and yuri startles a bit, but doesn’t shrink away again. 

'i’m yuuri, and this is my cousin yuri,’ yuuri introduces them, still a bit timid, and squeaks when the prince waves his hands in their direction and makes blades appear on their feet. he almost falls, but he manages to stay upright at the last moment.

'yuuri and yuri, huh?’ the prince asks, sounding thoughtful. 'that’s cute! come here, let’s skate!’

yuuri steps onto the ice, careful, tentative, yuri’s hand firmly caught in his, and when neither of them slips and falls, they get braver and slowly let go of each other.

and the rest of the day is spent laughing, skating, stumbling around and trying not to fall.

and by the time the sun has set and it’s time for the two young fairies to return home, yuuri thinks that he’d like nothing more than to spend the rest of the summer doing nothing but have the fun he’d had today.


End file.
